barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Safety First!
Safety First! '''is the 3rd episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of Stop, Look & Be Safe!. Plot Baby Bop has appointed herself safety officer, and she's taking the responsibility very seriously. She teaches the children the importance of being careful when walking down stairs, wearing a helmet when riding a bike, and following safety rules when crossing a street. The Adventure Screen shows people who help keep you safe. '''Educational Theme: Safety at Home, School, and Play '''Stories: '''None Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Walk Across the Street #Mish Mash Soup #If A Stranger Talks To You #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Robert *Kim *Danny *Emily *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Trivia *This episode marks Emily's debut on the series. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. After building a block house for Barney, he comes to life and completely destructs the house. This also later happens in A Little Big Day. *This group (Robert, Danny, Kim, and Emily) would also appear in Seven Days A Week. with BJ. *BJ is mentioned in this episode. *Kim wear the same clothes from Everybody Do Your Share! and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. And a long hair. *Danny wear the same clothes from The Lonely Little Number and Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend?. And a short hair. *Emily wear the same clothes from Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes, Going for a Car Ride, Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun!, Hansel and Gretel and Alice in Wonderland. And a two pony tails. *The Season 5 Barney doll is the same from "ABC Animals". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "The Lonely Little Number". *A screenshot of Barney and Baby Bop was later used for a puzzle. Clip from Safety First! # Barney Theme Song (It's Raining, It's Pouring...'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Trading Places!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Trading Places!) # Barney comes to play (Puppy Love!) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Puppy Love!) # Barney Says Segment (Safety First!) # And remember, I Love You! (Ship, Ahoy!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy!) # Barney End Credits (Stop! Go!'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from Stop! Go!) Audio from Safety First! #Barney Theme Song (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Dino Dancin' Tunes and Audio from Safety First!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney & Friends I Love You (Safety First's version) (Clip from Rock with Barney (1996) and Audio from Safety First!, Having Fun With Arts & Crafts and Sharing is Caring!) # Stephen says "Time to leaving!". Dad is coming for the baseball game tonight! (Clip from You Can Do It! (episode) (with the audio) and Audio from Safety First!, All Aboard!, Numbers! Numbers! and This Way In! This Way Out!) # Robert says "Time to Go!". (Clip from Is Everybody Happy? and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney I love you (When I Grow Up...'s version) (Clip from Makes The Team! and Audio from When I Grow Up... (Episode), Safety First! and A Very Special Friend) # Barney I love you Part 46 (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Audio from The Exercise Circus! and Safety First!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney comes to play (Safety First!) (Clip from If The Shoe Fits... and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney Says Segment (Safety First!) ( # And remember, I Love You! (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney End Credits (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from Safety First!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation